It is well known that the ice and snow located on roads and bridges significantly slow traffic and pose increased danger to the general public. Mechanical snow removal is often used to alleviate some of the traffic problems. It is also known that chemical compounds, such as chloride salts, whether in solid form or in solution or in admixture with sand and other substances, are often used to treat the roadways to melt snow and ice. Most deicing compounds, however, are environmentally harmful, and therefore, municipalities are often restricted in the amounts and types of substances that they may use to help control the buildup of snow and ice.
Most chemicals used to treat roadways are detrimental for the following reasons: They damage the soil and surrounding vegetation by turning the soil alkaline and damaging the root systems of the plants; They damage freshwater streams, rivers and lakes and are often absorbed into underground water systems; and, The chemicals cause significant damage to vehicles, as well as concrete and metallic structures that are near roadways because of the corrosive effects of said chemicals. It is well known that many salts cause spailing in concrete structures, which significantly reduce the strength and life of such structures. For the foregoing reasons, many states have banned the use of salts and other chemicals, while others have placed significant restrictions on their usage.
It is known that it is desirable to replace the corrosive salts with non-corrosive substances, such as alcohols and glycols, but because of their flammability, toxicity and expense, these other substances have not been effectively and economically utilized to date. Therefore, a need has arisen for a minimally corrosive, environmentally acceptable, cost-effective, deicing composition.